


局

by Endless (Josiechung)



Series: PLAY BOY [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：金融巨鳄总裁然×公司底层保洁昀说明：灵感来自lofter的一组图片，原意是写两个渣男之间的较量，但总觉得写着写着变成了两个心机大佬之间的对决……
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Series: PLAY BOY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647577
Kudos: 55
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	局

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：金融巨鳄总裁然×公司底层保洁昀  
> 说明：灵感来自lofter的一组图片，原意是写两个渣男之间的较量，但总觉得写着写着变成了两个心机大佬之间的对决……

临近中午下班，魏大勋掐着表对着时钟数时间。在精确地只剩两分钟时，他果断起身来到洗手间，拉开拉链请出祖宗，正要放水却被身后的突然一声巨响吓得大叫。

脆弱的隔间隔板仿佛被猛兽撞了一下，粗喘的呼吸声瘆人得让魏大勋顿时没了尿意。他赶紧穿好衣服小心靠近声源，正纠结着要不要听清些动静就看到隔板又被撞了一下。

“操……”一声模糊的骂声从门后响起，魏大勋惊得瞪大眼睛，脑子里疯狂飘过好几篇最近看到的职场霸凌文，顿时来了正义之心想敲敲门。

可就在这时他又听到了一声粗喘，紧跟着还有迷迷糊糊的呻吟响起。这不太对劲的腔调让他犹豫地停下脚步，直到一声陡然拉高的呜咽打醒了他，他才注意到下方的空隙里露着一条堆着裤子的腿。

顿时在心里骂娘的魏大勋赶紧跑出厕所逃离，结果冲得太猛和门口的白敬亭撞了个正着。今天刚换了新鞋的白敬亭一脸震惊地看着鞋上的印子，见了鬼的魏大勋脸色苍白，连忙对着想杀人的白敬亭傻笑两声，随即立刻撒腿逃命。

“魏大勋你给我站住！”白敬亭怒吼着追了上去，气得一下连尿意都没了只剩下杀意。两人吵闹地穿过整条走廊最后消失在楼梯间，悠悠的回音渐渐消散在空中，空无一人的走廊又恢复了应有的宁静。

这时，洗手间的隔板后传出一声嗤笑。背靠着隔板的张若昀用手揉了揉方才撞疼的脑袋，含着水的双眼调侃地看向身前的人。但很快他眼里的笑着就被身下的顶弄打得涣散，再度袭来的快感让他不住地低吟，扒拉着隔板的手掌用力地绷起了青筋，发白的指尖随着他摇晃的身体上下磨蹭。

穿着整齐的年轻男人干得又凶又狠，和他那干净长相完全不符的狰狞粗暴地撑开面前人的身体蹂躏着他的敏感点。那些凹凸不平的血管频繁地磨蹭柔软的肠肉，硕大的顶端一次次干上酸麻的穴心。食髓知味的穴道被他干得不停流水，扑哧扑哧的水声搅得整个贪婪的甬道都兴奋地抽搐起来。

年轻男人被这极致的快感吸得舒爽，精瘦的腰用力地又干了十来下便尽情地射出。而同样到达了高潮的张若昀也跟着颤抖地射了出来，淅沥的精液慢慢地撑满了透明的安全套，已经装过两次就要漫溢的袋子重重地赘着他的分身，要是再不换下来怕是会撑不住。

于是年轻男人从口袋里摸出一个安全套丢给他，张若昀条件反射地接住，却有些犹豫地问道：“还做啊？我该下班了。”

“老板都没下班你下什么班。”年轻男人冷冷地瞪了他一眼，把半软的阴茎从他体内抽出后，摘下上面的安全套绑了个结丢进垃圾桶。

张若昀闻言有些无奈的笑了笑：“不是，你说你是老板可我又没见过你，谁知道你说的真的假的。”

年轻男人哼笑了一声，仿佛都懒得回答他这个愚蠢的质问。“蹲下，舔干净。”他沉声命令道，手按住张若昀的肩膀就把人摁了下去。张若昀啧了一声，像是在嫌弃他冷淡粗暴的举动，却也不犹豫地张嘴就含住了面前的阴茎。

沾满了前列腺液和精液的东西又腥又苦，还混杂着些许的咸味，舔得张若昀口鼻之间全是性爱的气息。这浓郁的麝香味熏得他大脑发胀，嘴上的动作便不自觉地慢了下来。顿时就不满的男人一下按住他后脑动了起来，粗长的阴茎压着他舌头顶着他上颚来回抽插，饱满的头部不时地顶入喉咙感受刺激，没一会儿就又恢复了活力坚挺起来。

没想到射过两次之后年轻男人还能硬得这么快，自愧不如的张若昀忍不住在心里感叹年轻真好，却又隐隐有些担心自己今天还能不能吃上一口午饭了。

“啧，别走神。”年轻男人皱眉道，从口袋里摸出一管润滑剂丢给张若昀，“没剩多少了，直接用完扔了吧。”

“嗯……”张若昀吞吐着嘴里的粗长含糊地应了一声，他拧下润滑剂的盖子丢进垃圾桶，一边小心照顾着嘴里的大家伙一边分心去润湿自己的手指然后探入后穴。但好在他的身体已经被男人彻底操开，此刻不需要费太多心思去扩张只管把润滑剂抹上就好。黏腻的水声很快就因他的动作响起，混杂着暧昧色情的呻吟声，很快就让硬挺的年轻男人兴奋起来。

张若昀感觉到嘴里的阴茎开始分泌咸腥的前液，便卖力地用舌头反复舔弄张开的洞口刺激男人的神经。果然站立着的人很快就绷紧了大腿肌肉抓住了张若昀的头发。张若昀有些吃痛地吸了口气，又忍着痛吞入深喉了几秒，然后粗喘着吐出粗壮的分身用手握住套弄起来。期间他抬起头色气地看向年轻男人，丰厚的红唇暧昧地张开，舌头微微伸出朝他勾了一下，撩得男人眼色阴沉又气又想笑。

年轻男人从口袋里摸出最后一个安全套放在张若昀口中，看他媚笑着咬住然后用手撕开，再小心而熟练地把套子戴在他身上。张若昀的手很好看，又长又白，骨节分明，给他的第一印象就是特别适合握着点什么。而他刚才让这人给他手交的时候，他就知道自己的直觉是对的。男人的手在紫红色阴茎的衬托下显得更加白皙，修长干净的手指沾着润滑液和前液滑溜地在他柱身上摩擦拉丝，既美丽又色情。当他被迫吞下了苦涩的精液后，用手擦拭脸上的余精时，那沾着乳白液体的指尖便勾人地在他脸上蹭滑过，然后被软舌勾着送入口中，最后拉着一根淫荡的银线落在他柱身上，卖力地又伺候了起来。

就是在那一刻年轻的男人才决定要操他的。张若昀这个人长得太绝，一张脸既纯情又艳丽，他身上那股勾人的劲儿是从骨子里透出来的，无法隐藏也无需隐藏。这样的绝色，当一个清洁工可惜了。与其让张若昀把时间浪费在无聊繁琐的打扫之中，还不如干脆让他爽上一把，要是做得痛快了，他或许可以考虑一下把人提到身边当个秘书，专职给他干的那种，他猜张若昀该也不会介意。

“扶稳了，摔了我可不管你。”年轻男人拍了拍身前的嫩白屁股道。张若昀此刻正撑着水箱趴伏在马桶盖上，张开的两条腿一左一右地立在马桶旁，塌陷的腰凹出了一个性感的曲线，撅起的臀部更是惹火地冲着他轻轻颤抖，湿润红肿的穴口暴露在空气中饥渴地收缩着。

年轻男人满意地看着这一幕，尖锐的虎牙轻咬着下唇，怒胀的分身抵住柔嫩的穴口，丝毫不怜惜地一下猛插进去。张若昀顿时忍不住闷哼出声，发软的身体被撞得往前一冲，但很快就被抓着拉了回去。年轻的男人快速地扣着他的腰大力抽插，啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声一瞬就充满了整个封闭的洗手间。激烈的快感加上倒流的血液让承欢的男人脸色胀红，他张着嘴艰难地大口喘息，越发酸软的腰不堪重负地彻底塌下去，整个人几乎呈对折姿势站立着被人掐着腰干。

“啧，这就没力了？有这么爽吗？”年轻男人嫌弃却又得意地笑道，他抱着张若昀转过身来，自己坐在马桶盖上让人坐在自己身上，然后自下而上用力地挺动。他先是快速狠戾地干了几下，然后又放慢节奏埋在深处细细碾磨。还没回过神的嫩肉依旧维持着之前的节奏收缩颤抖，不仅吸得男人十分痛快，也放大了穴心被捣弄的快感。

还没试过被人操得这么深的张若昀一时有些后怕地夹紧了脚趾，他本能地往上抬了抬腰，正要喘一口气，却被男人穷追猛打的一个顶弄打得浑身无力。那肉感十足的臀部重重地落下压在男人大腿上，富有弹性的触感叫他忍不住用手打了几下，紧接着他便抓住张若昀无处安放的双手拉在身侧，下身陡然增加速度像马达般快速操干着，直把人顶得浑身的肉都在颤，那低哑的呻吟也变得哀怜且缠绵。

年轻男人燥热地听着，下身因为极致的快感而渐渐有了射精的欲望。于是他抱起男人站起身来，把他再度压上隔板，一手抓着他的后颈，一手抓着他的腰，就着最舒服的角度大力地抽插了好一阵，把人干得几乎爽得站不住时才突然停下来，一下一下地捣弄着。这快感陡然截断的感觉让张若昀难耐地红了眼睛，他呜咽着扭了扭屁股去吞男人的勃起，却被警告地用力扇了一巴掌。

那火辣的疼痛伴随着奇妙的快感让他低哑地叫了出声，被逼得穷途末路的他没法子，只好追着这一点快乐不断地索取着。年轻的男人被他的放荡气得发笑，却也乐在其中地继续欺辱。那白色软肉很快就被他打得发红，配合着那不断从穴口溢出的体液，就像熟透的水蜜桃一样引着人去捣烂。他舔着嘴唇满足地揉了揉这两团媚肉，挺动的腰身越发不客气地撞着他的臀部，勃发的阴茎一次次用力插入直捣穴心，干得那熟透的软穴不断喷水，仿佛潮喷了一样汁水泛滥。

已经彻底被操透的张若昀再也承受不了更多的刺激。他浑身酸软地趴在隔板上，不停打颤的腿仿佛只是一对装饰品。挺立的分身压在门板和他的衣服间来回摩擦，那又爽又痛的快感没一会儿就让他受不了地射了出来。突然高潮的身体吸紧了男人的阴茎，他粗重地抽了一口气，强忍着立刻射精的冲动又咬牙干了几个来回才射出。

这一次彻底痛快了的年轻男人舒爽地呼出一口热气，他闭着眼享受穴道销魂的榨精服务，感受那快感的一波接一波地涌向全身。然后才换一口气慢慢地将自己抽离。他摘下满溢的安全套打上结丢进垃圾桶，扶着自己的阴茎在张若昀依旧红肿的臀部上蹭擦干净。乳白的精液一下就把那发红的掌印衬得更加显眼，男人边看边轻笑着整理好自己，拍拍张若昀的屁股示意他穿上裤子把门让出来。

这时失神的张若昀才因为疼痛清醒了一些。他捡起地上的裤子套上穿好，一边绑着腰带一边半真半假地朝男人抱怨道：

“老板你就这样走啦？都不给点加班费吗？”

年轻男人真是被他这吊儿郎当的模样给气笑了。只见他从怀里摸出钱包，翻了翻没见着现金便抽出一张信用卡递给他。

“密码250250。”

张若昀笑着接过了卡，管不住嘴欠道：“您这密码像在骂我，不过没关系，能用就行。欸对了，老板您叫什么啊？”

然而男人没有回答他，走出隔间后直接推开洗手间大门就消失了。张若昀靠在隔间门框上哼笑了一声，盯着摇晃的大门玩味地勾起了嘴角。

那天一直到最后年轻男人都没透露自己的名字，是张若昀后来自己打听到的。

临近年尾，公司为了犒劳员工一年的辛勤付出准备在自家酒店里摆尾牙席。而且据说因为今年的业绩相比去年同期翻了一番，所以刘总特地选了今年新建的，目前还尚未对外营业的度假村酒店来奖励员工。

这消息一经传开立刻就成了公司上下茶余饭后的谈资，已经连续好几天听到阿姨们偷偷议论此事的张若昀禁不住好奇，终于在又一天的中午捧着自己的饭盒乐呵地凑了过去，想知道这究竟是怎么回事。

“你是新来的所以不知道，我们公司的尾牙席向来是业界内顶流。你别看小刘总平时总冷着一张脸高高在上，其实他对员工们可好了。就是之前公司赔钱的时候，他都坚持年终三粮，奖金照发，尾牙还是在五星级酒店里摆的呢。”

“越是困难的时候越要收买人心，聪明。”张若昀赞赏道。

“唉你乱说什么呢！”阿姨不满地睨了张若昀一眼。

张若昀连忙闭嘴，卖乖地把碗里的卤排骨分给阿姨们，笑道：“我不说，你们继续，继续。”

阿姨哼着咬了一口卤排骨，颇有些意外道：“自己做的？味道不错。”

“阿姨——不，姐姐，”张若昀见贿赂成功，连忙继续追问，却看阿姨脸色不对，又赶紧改口，“姐姐，您说的这小刘总，到底是谁啊？”

“你不知道？”阿姨惊讶，却又了然，“也对，你才刚来不久，应该没去过高层。”

“小刘总就是董事长的儿子，青年才俊，长得呀，那叫一个帅！”阿姨笑得有些心花荡漾，不知道的还以为她在炫耀自己女婿，“我这儿有照片，呐，你看看。”

“还有照片呐？我看看！”张若昀顿时亮了眼睛凑过头去，一看却笑容愣在了脸上。不，这不是那天——

“阿姨，他、就是小刘总？”

“嗯呐，帅吧！”

“帅，非常帅。”张若昀笑着点头附和，眼睛却瞄向了照片下方一个略有些虚焦的名牌。这照片估计是在什么发布会上从远距离抓拍的，被过分拉大的镜头几乎拍不清人物的模样，但因为张若昀见过本人所以还是一眼就认出来了。他之前不是没猜测过年轻男人的身份，但一直不敢确定，没想到还真是公司老总，难怪一身的傲气。

刘昊然。

张若昀努力辨清了名牌上模糊的文字，并记在了心里。

尾牙宴的当天，公司下午三点就放了工。一楼大堂的门外，排队停了一列的旅游大巴，据说都是刘昊然自掏腰包租来送他们去度假村的车。混在一群大叔大婶中的张若昀无聊地靠在墙边等候发落，他新鲜地打量着聚在一楼大厅里的各色人等，突然有种回到了学生时期集体春游的错觉。

度假村距离公司大约一个小时的车程，晚宴则在晚上六点于酒店二楼的宴会厅里举行。在这期间，众人可以随意享用度假村里的休闲娱乐设施。张若昀本打算去花园里的酒吧坐一坐，却被阿姨们强行带走充当摄影师。拍不好是他的锅，拍好看了是阿姨们风韵犹存。张若昀无奈至极，但也只能笑着一路陪同。

好不容易熬到晚上六点，心累的张若昀无精打采地趴在桌子上等候上菜。这时服务员端着托盘送上来了两瓶红酒，张若昀登时回光返照激动地拿起瓶子端详。很好，这上面的字他一个都看不懂，既不是中文也不是英文，姑且猜测是法文，真是一看便知价格不菲。

兴奋不已的张酒鬼一脸期待地看向服务员，不顾对方脸上的尴尬眨巴眨巴着眼睛问道：

“你好，请问能先把酒开了吗？”

“呃……”服务员为难地看了眼周围，尤其是最靠近舞台的那几桌，“要不……你先等等？”

“红酒要醒的。”张若昀还在坚持。

“这我知道，但你看别的桌都还没开呢。”

“等你开了他们自然会跟着开的。”张若昀垂死挣扎。

“要不这样吧，我先给你开瓶啤酒凑合一下？”

“也行。”张•有酒就行•若昀立刻放开红酒瓶。

服务员暗自松一口气，立马起了一瓶啤酒递给张若昀，随即离开接着忙去。张若昀翘着二郎腿惬意地灌了口冰啤酒，看着越来越多的人把宽敞的宴会厅塞得满满当当。这时靠里的一扇木门被推开，一群西装革履的公司高层相互簇拥着走入宴厅，其中一个身材瘦高衣着华丽的男子尤为瞩目。

这是张若昀第二次见到刘昊然，却是第一次在正经场合见到他。少了一层戏谑的男人有着与他年龄不符的稳重气质，一举一动都仿佛经过缜密的计算，完美得叫人挑不出毛病，看不出破绽。果然，能在这个年纪和董事会那群老油条分庭抗礼的人，心思都藏得比海深。张若昀勾着嘴角又喝了一口啤酒，收回视线看向陆续被端上桌子的凉菜。

“各位晚上好。”待众人都入座后，刘昊然来到舞台上开始今晚的致词。坐在前头的高层和公司要员都听得认真，中间的部分开始出现拿手机拍照录影的，再到后头这一片，基本上都是举着手机的人。不知为何异常兴奋的保洁阿姨们个个都拉大着镜头一顿猛拍，那架势堪比狂热追星粉，看得一旁的张若昀都替刘昊然感到燥热。

永远也无法理解这种行为的他干脆眼不见为净，借着阿姨们起身的动作作遮掩，放肆地举起筷子埋头开吃。这时方才见过的那位服务员又来了，他把醒酒器放在桌子上，拿起桌上的红酒拔掉木塞倒入器皿。闻到酒香的张若昀连忙抬头看他，服务员被他过于炙热的眼神看得差点手抖，赶紧干笑两声掩饰尴尬，首先拿起了张若昀的杯子替他倒上红酒。

“……总之过去的一年辛苦大家了，新的一年让我们团结一致，再创佳绩！”

台上的刘昊然浅笑着落下结语，宴会厅里顿时掌声如雷，还有不少人带头起立欢呼，于是一下所有的人都站了起来，搞得不明所以的张若昀也只好放下筷子跟着站起。这时有人端起一杯红酒递给刘昊然，他接过酒杯后高高举起，对着台下的众人笑道：

“干杯。”

“干杯！！！”

热闹的尾牙宴正式开始，陆续上桌的丰盛菜肴乐得所有人都笑开了颜。张若昀趁着阿姨们拍照的功夫先行偷吃，精明地把爱吃的菜先夹到碗里存着，不爱吃的菜赶紧转到别人面前让他们解决。手边的红酒很快就见了底，他伸手拿起桌上的瓶子准备倒酒，却被一旁的阿姨叫停了动作。

“等等，先倒点雪碧进去，好喝一些。”

“啥玩意儿？不能倒！”张若昀吓得赶紧盖住瓶口，护崽一样地把瓶子抱进怀里，说什么也不松手。

“姐姐，这可是高级红酒，指不定上千块一瓶呢。要是路边那一百几十的我不拦你，可就这一瓶，说什么也不能让您糟蹋了。”

“怎么说话呢，至于吗？”阿姨们不明觉厉道，“我们一直都这么喝啊。”

“姐，您听我说，您想要兑酒咱换一瓶兑，放过这红酒行吗？”张若昀说着叫来了服务员，让他上两瓶低度数的伏特加，然后亲自把酒开了递给各位阿姨。

“你们拿这个兑，什么雪碧可乐橙汁随便兑，保证比兑红酒里好喝。”

“真的假的。”阿姨们半信半疑地尝了一口，然后意外地看向了张若昀。

“好喝吧。”张若昀笑道，同时默默地把红酒收在手边。

“是比兑红酒好喝哈，不错！”阿姨们赞赏地朝张若昀点了个赞，他这才松一口气，赶紧给自己的杯子添上。

而这时，正在应酬的刘昊然听到秘书在耳边低语了一句，随后转头看向门边热闹的一桌，一眼就看到了某个穿着红蓝色外套此刻吃得正欢的身影。他眯了眯眼睛，侧头问道：

“他点的酒？”

秘书答道：“对，不过只是普通的伏特加，一共要了两瓶。”

“随他吧。其他桌也是，吃的喝的不够都随便加，厨房要是材料不够就出去买。”

“是。”

得了命令的秘书很快就下去忙活，刘昊然收回视线继续和众人攀谈，刚才的事没一会儿就被他抛到了脑后。

约莫两个小时后，热闹的晚宴已经接近尾声。仗着今晚公司有车接送，许多人都趁着兴头喝了不少。散落一地的酒瓶被踢得哐啷作响，醉意上头的众人大声说笑，就连平日里总是端着架子的公司高层也都露出了艳俗的醉态。刘昊然皮笑肉不笑地应付着烦人的醉鬼，不耐烦地给一旁的秘书使了个眼色，让他赶紧把人招呼到楼下的酒吧，自己则脱身去了趟洗手间。

刘昊然本身并不嗜酒，所以今晚喝得不多，只是人处在那样的环境下难免被感染得也有些醉意。但好在只是有点头晕，并无大碍。洗过脸后他清醒了不少，现在接近晚上九点，公司的员工应该已陆续离开。确认的工作下面的人会负责，他唯一要做的就是签字付钱。这种事情从来都不急，等元旦后回公司再弄也不迟。

这么想着刘昊然倒是开始打算接下来的时间怎么消磨了。他撑着水台看向镜子里的自己，不知怎么地就想起方才见到的那个红蓝身影。他这个人从来不费神去记自己的床伴，更何况张若昀连床伴都算不上，不过是他一时兴起爽过的路人。但偏生他记忆力好，只要是最近一个月见过的人，他只要再见一眼就能立刻记起。所以他认出了张若昀，也自然想起了上次的经历。

刘昊然敲了敲暗色的水台，有些心猿意马地收回视线转身离开洗手间。他用力地推开沉重的木门，却好像撞上了什么，紧接着一声闷响响起，一个人捂着鼻子蹲在了墙边。

刘昊然立刻认出了张若昀，莫名地就有点心思被撞破的愤怒。“干什么。”他皱着眉冷着脸问，丝毫没有自己误伤了人该道歉的自觉。

“疼！”蹲在地上的张若昀委屈地喊了一声，也不知道认没认出刘昊然来。

刘昊然冷笑一声，有些不屑地看着地上的身影。“在我面前装傻卖乖？”

张若昀顿了顿，捂着鼻子慢慢地抬起头看向刘昊然，好像这时才认出是他，连忙笑道：“别别别，我哪敢在您面前装傻白甜啊。这不撞到了鼻子，真的疼……”

刘昊然沉默地看着张若昀有些泛光的眼睛，估计是真撞疼了，连睫毛都是湿的。“手拿来我看看。”

张若昀听话地松开手，露出发红的鼻子。

“不就红了点吗，又没流血。”

“没流血就不疼了吗！”张若昀激动地站起来道，却因为个子矮了那么一些，显得特没有气势。无奈他只好后退一步挨上墙壁，负气地嘟囔道：“有本事你自己撞一个试试。”

刘昊然失笑，上前一步来到张若昀跟前，低头去查看他的伤势。张若昀有些不习惯地侧过了头，下意识地把手抵在他肩上。

“你别乱来，这可是走廊——喂——”

“不是你说疼吗？”刘昊然搂着张若昀的腰低头舔了舔他的鼻尖，另一只手捏着他的下巴掰过他的脸，趁着他开口拒绝的时候直接吻了上去。

这似曾相识的一幕立刻让张若昀回想起上次的经历。但这里可不是他们能为所欲为的洗手间，而是随时都可能有人经过的走廊。紧张的张若昀用了些力想推开刘昊然，却被人按住后脑吻得更深。那突然一吸的酥麻叫他瞬间脱力，来不及闪躲的舌头被紧紧缠住来回摩蹭，敏感的舌根频繁被挑逗玩弄，使人合不上嘴的快感渐渐让他沉沦。他呻吟着开始回应，发热的身体主动贴上刘昊然的衣服，直到一声呼唤突然打醒了他。

猛地被推开的刘昊然险些一头撞在墙上，他不悦地看了慌张的张若昀一眼，随后转头看向坏事的男人。

“对、对不起，刘总您继续——”震惊又慌张的男人被刘昊然阴狠的眼神杀得话都说不利索，他连忙转身离开，完全顾不上张若昀的呼喊。

“欸主管！您带上我——唔！”

下意识想跟上的张若昀突然被人用力一拽，莫名发怒的刘昊然掐住他的下巴强迫他抬头地用力地咬住了他的嘴唇。比刚才还要粗暴的吻瞬间就吸走了张若昀的脑子，他呻吟着抓紧了刘昊然的衣服，手腕被他的胸针磨得又红又疼。缺氧的窒息感让他的气息逐渐微弱，发麻的舌头也再跟不上刘昊然的节奏。他视线模糊地呜咽着，手掌不断地在他胸前推搡拍打，终于在他即将喘不过气的时候得到了释放。

被吻得大脑发胀的张若昀痛苦地干咳着，他报复地推开了刘昊然往宴会厅走。这回刘昊然倒是没再拦他，只是跟在他身后也一起回到了宴会厅。

彼时宴会厅里只剩下打扫的服务员。张若昀围着他的桌子仔细转了一圈，又找来服务员一一问过，然后挫败地坐在椅子上，怨恨地看着刘昊然。

“这下好了，我所有的东西都在包里，包被他们带走了，你让我怎么回去。”

“这里是酒店。”

“大少爷，您觉得我一个月三千的工资住得起您这酒店吗？再说了，我回不去都怪你，你还想着赚我的钱？”

“你在跟我讨价还价？”

“我是实话实说！”张若昀站起身来争论道，“我不管，要么你送我回家，要么你给我找个住的地方。”

刘昊然盯着张若昀红肿的嘴唇笑了笑，同意道：“行，我给你开个房间。”

张若昀眼前一亮，立刻又端出那副狗腿的样子。“我就知道刘总您最好了！”

刘昊然笑笑不说话，转身大步来到前台敲了敲柜台，直接朝前台小姐要了张房卡。

“顶层套房。”

“好的刘总稍等。”前台小姐笑着拉开抽屉取房卡，“这是您的房卡。”

跟在刘昊然身后的张若昀不明觉厉，好奇地问了句：“什么是顶层套房？”

“墙上最贵那间。”

“最贵那间——？！！！”张若昀顺着价目表往下看，差点被那几个零吓得眼睛都要掉出来，“等等！我不住这个！喂！！”

被拽着扔进了电梯间里的张若昀立刻做出了防御姿势挡住压上来的刘昊然，然而年轻男人的力气太大，轻易就把他的手拉开摁在舱壁上。顿时脖子被咬了一口的张若昀有些气息不稳地缩起了身子，他一边艰难地躲避着刘昊然的吻，一边骂他，结果只是引来男人更加粗暴的对待。

“唔——你，你这叫强奸你知道吗——”

“那你硬什么？”

“这是生理反应！”

“行，你不想睡就走吧。”

“靠，你这是诱奸！”

“我的地盘，我说了算。你要是不愿意，没人拦着你。”

“大少爷，您这么禽兽，您家里人知道吗？”

“知道，就是我爸教的，你有意见？”

“不敢不敢，大少爷您家教良好，青出于蓝胜于蓝。我就问问，我待会能先洗个澡不？”

张若昀话音刚落，电梯便到达了酒店顶层。刘昊然率先走出电梯舱刷卡开门，领着张若昀来到浴室门前示意他进去洗澡。

门关上后，浴室里很快就响起了水声。刘昊然走到沙发旁摘下了身上的配饰放在桌上，然后脱掉外套搭在靠背上，挽起两侧的衬衣袖子，从柜子上取下一瓶白兰地倒在杯里抿了一口。

顶层套房是一间面积约有200平米的公寓式套房，除了现在看到的这一层室内建筑还包括楼上的无边泳池和露天浴池。但虽然这房间是酒店价格表上标价最贵的套房，却还不是度假村里最豪华的房间。在度假村的另一端，坐落着三栋隐于山林中的别墅，每一栋别墅的日租价高达二十万，且只能通过内部预定。也许听着有些荒唐，但对于有的人来说，越是荒唐的事情他们越想要尝试。这也是为什么他的度假村明明还没有正式营业，但这三栋别墅的预定都已经排到明年的六月了。

刘昊然走到开阔的落地窗前欣赏着美丽的夜景，就好像一位初登基的皇帝俯视着他亲手打下的第一片疆土。刘昊然知道自己有着很好的出身和强大的家世，但他想做的远不止一个继承者，而是一个开拓者和革新者，这个度假村只不过是他实现野心的第一步。

抿下最后一口酒，刘昊然的酒杯被张若昀接过丢在了沙发上，接着他的唇被带着薄荷味的双唇吻住。嗜酒的男人贪婪地钻进他嘴里汲取着醇香的酒液，微甜的薄荷味刺激着刘昊然敏感的食欲，让他迅速反客为主，把张若昀压在落地窗上霸道地吻了上去。

男人很懂事，把自己从头到脚从里到外都洗得干干净净。当刘昊然把手指插入他身体的时候，湿热的肠道里甚至流出了滑腻的润滑剂，软熟的嫩肉已经被很好地准备过，此刻正饥渴地含住他手指吮吸着。刘昊然满意揉了揉张若昀的屁股，他把人翻过来让他趴在落地窗上，然后撩起他一边浴袍用腰带束着，露出他一侧修长的腿和半边白嫩的臀肉。

他色情地抚摸着张若昀敏感的大腿内侧，没有急着去触碰他的阴茎或后穴，也没有要立刻插入的意思，只是一直不断地挑逗着，撩拨着，用指腹磨蹭他敏感的会阴，或是时而轻掐他细嫩的皮肤。可早已做好了准备想着要承欢的男人此刻最是难耐，他受不得任何一点的挑逗，哪怕是最轻柔的爱抚和亲吻都能让他勃起兴奋。他迫不及待地想要更激烈的快感，空虚的身体乞求着被粗糙的蹂躏和奖赏的填满。于是他不满地扭腰去蹭身后人的硬挺，手指迫切地解开他的腰带和拉链，熟练地请出那东西套弄起来。

刘昊然受用地叹息一声，拉开张若昀松垮的浴袍露出光洁的肩膀和后背，一边低头亲吻他的身体一边握着他的胸揉了一下。上一次做的时候因为光顾着发泄所以没有细看，如今一摸他才发现这人胸部丰满得很，虽不像女人那样高耸成丘，却也别具一番风味，柔软而富有弹性，恰恰一手能包住，不大也不小。这么刚好的尺寸也不知是被多少男人用手揉出来的，还有胸前这两颗凸起，那贯穿其中的小洞虽然不明显但还是叫他一摸就摸到了，也不知道是被谁亲手刺出来的。

“嗯——”乳头被人用力揉捏的快感让张若昀忍不住呻吟出来，越发高涨的情欲渐渐烧红了他的身体，挺立的阴茎在刘昊然频频的挑逗下硬得开始滴水。他实在是难耐地想伸手去摸，却被人扣住手腕按在了玻璃上，同时他的颈侧和乳尖一疼，白净的皮肤上顿时留下了两个色情的印记。

“想要？”刘昊然轻咬着张若昀的耳朵问道，挺立的阴茎随着他的引导顶住那瑟缩的穴口上下磨蹭。情动的男人急切地呻吟了一声，侧过头来勾引地舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“给我——唔！”瞬间被填满的快感让他享受地呻吟出声。张若昀低着头撑着面前的落地窗，高抬的腰不自觉地扭动着吞吐刘昊然的阴茎，引得他不由用力地一插，直接碾过前列腺狠狠地顶入了穴心。

一瞬爆发的快感让两人都顿时绷紧了身体，一边张若昀渴求地收缩着穴口催促着刘昊然，另一边刘昊然也不客气地激烈地挺动了起来。大开大合的操弄激起一连串高压的刺激，粗长的勃起用力地摩擦敏感脆弱的嫩肉，上翘的头部频繁勾弄穴心，每一下都干得张若昀后腰发酸双腿打颤。

兴奋的穴道战栗不止，收缩的嫩肉吮吸挤压着敏感的柱身，让每一次抽动都变得艰难却又让人上瘾。那过电般激烈的快感频频冲击着紧绷的小腹，刘昊然燥热地呼出一口气，发烫的掌心握着张若昀柔软的臀肉揉捏摩擦，随后用力一拍敏感的软肉，引得张若昀毫无防备地射了出来。

瞬间脱力的人差点直接跪在地上，幸得刘昊然早有准备一手托起他下巴把人直接压在了玻璃上。还在射精的分身被冰凉的玻璃吓得一抽一抽，喷射的浊液淅沥地落在玻璃上，又被他自己涂得到处都是。这又爽又激得快感打得张若昀一阵猛颤，他失神地把脸贴上玻璃想要求得清醒，却被紧贴上来的刘昊然逼得再度陷入沉沦。

穷追不舍的年轻男人持续地在他高敏的穴道激烈抽插，每一次都让他浑身过电地抽搐抖动。他呜咽着紧扒着玻璃退缩，却无处可躲地被人一次次贯穿。那让人心惊的操弄干得他叫都叫不出声，不停喘息的嘴唇迷乱地贴在玻璃上摩擦，但没多久就被刘昊然的手指按住了唇瓣侵了进来。

张若昀被动地吞进他的指尖吮吸，一股淡淡的腥味在唇舌间漫开，他才后知后觉地发现这人指尖沾满了他的精液。不断搅弄挑逗的手指引得张若昀无法吞咽又无法出声，他只能呜呜地呻吟着，发酸的鼻头一阵泛红，湿润的眼眶不禁流出了一滴生理眼泪。

刘昊然轻柔地贴上他脸庞舔掉了他的眼泪，可下身的动作却依旧快速有力。濒临高潮的张若昀被他困在玻璃和臂弯之间，他的一切都被他掌握在手里，无法抗拒也无法逃离。这种控制感很大程度满足了刘昊然的欲望，他温柔地亲吻男人的侧脸，目光注视着镜子里模糊暧昧的倒影，再透过它去看窗外的风景。

“真美。”

刘昊然由衷地赞赏道，咬着张若昀的耳朵射在他体内。被他困束的人轻颤着呻吟出声，尚未来得及的勃起的阴茎痛苦地射出了清液。

刘昊然翻过张若昀吻上了他的双唇，两人相拥着爱抚接吻一路走到床边倒在了上面。渐渐回神的张若昀跨坐在刘昊然的身上用嘴巴去解他的衬衣，滴着精液的下体压在他半软的分身上前后挑逗。刘昊然惬意地靠在床头，手指撩拨着张若昀的头发，许是感觉到了他的动作，一直埋头的张若昀突然抬起了头。

“你刚刚在窗边说了什么？”

刘昊然顿了顿，笑道：“夸你呢。”

张若昀嗤笑一声：“得了吧，你就是夸窗外那树影都比夸我可信。”

只是虽然嘴上是这么说，张若昀却舔着自己的手指坐直了身，一副准备表演似的看着床上的刘昊然。刘昊然无声地勾起了嘴角，倒是有些好奇他接下来的动作。他发现张若昀和他以前睡过的人都不一样，也不知该说他是太过有自知之明，还是欲擒故纵的把戏玩得太好，总之这人永远在他该清醒的时候装糊涂，却在该糊涂的时候清醒过人。他总是不忘和他时刻保持距离，永远不越界，却也会在适当的时候给他甜头，任他摆弄。他很聪明，交往起来省力又省心。但又太聪明，让刘昊然无法对他放下戒备。

或许是他本性太过多疑，他总觉得凭张若昀的这点心思，不可能只是一个普通的清洁工。

“你别乱动啊。”做好了准备的男人即将开始他的表演。刘昊然沉色注视着，看他在自己面前吞入阴茎上下摆腰，一对嫩白的奶子随着他的动作上下摇晃，要多淫荡便有多淫荡。

刘昊然玩味地笑了，他用手轻拍男人的膝盖示意他把腿张开。张若昀为此不满地嘟囔了一声，却还是听话地张开双腿，让自己彻底袒露在他面前，然后继续摆动着他的腰纵情地操着自己。

情动的男人从头到脚都散发着一股勾人的媚意。他散乱的头发，湿润的眼角，发红的鼻尖还有被咬得红肿的双唇。奶白的身体上零碎着散落着几个深红的印子，主要集中颈侧和肩膀上，摇晃的胸上只有一两个快要消散的指甲印。这过于干净的一片看得刘昊然心头发痒，他忍不住伸手包住了他的胸，一边感受这两团弹性的软肉在手心抖动的触感，一边去揉弄拉扯他敏感的乳头。

显然胸部是弱点的男人因为刘昊然的介入变得有些迷乱起来，他情不自禁地缩紧后穴吸住体内的阴茎，颤动的穴肉也不自觉地跟着刘昊然的节奏开始收缩。渐渐失去自控的男人难耐地呻吟了一声，他下意识地想停下动作重整自己，却被刘昊然抓住机会一把拽到在胸前。

受惊的张若昀下意识地想重新坐起，可突然顶入深处的阴茎又将他打得瘫了回去。刘昊然双手箍着他的腰将他抱得很紧，埋在他胸前的脑袋不安分地舔弄吮吻着他的胸部。张若昀又爽又怕想推开他，却一点力气也使不上地被操个不停。他无助地撑着面前的床头板，抖个不停的身体晃得整张床垫都在跟着他一起呻吟。

身上所有的弱点都被人撞在了手里的张若昀很快就被逼上了高潮，他哑叫着压在刘昊然肚子上射了出来，敏感的穴道却还在被人又狠又凶地操干着。那狰狞的粗长近乎残忍地撑开紧缩的穴肉捣弄穴心，每一下都干得张若昀小腹酸麻全身抽动。实在是受不了这个的他扭着腰就想从刘昊然身上翻下去，却不料被人顺势摆成了侧躺的姿势拉高腿接着操。这时跪立起来的人反而更方便行动，他一手抱着张若昀紧绷的大腿一手握着他无法勃起的阴茎，配合着下身激烈快速的挺动硬生生地把人又一次干到潮吹。

大量的前列腺液从尿道口喷出洒在床单上，这仿佛失禁的快感让张若昀羞红了一张脸。他有些后怕地缩起身子想要躲避刘昊然的掌控，却在动起来的时候才惊觉这人居然还没射。这回真心怕了的张若昀立刻抓着床单就想逃，可刘昊然却一把扣住他的手腕按在床头，另一只手捞起他酸软的腰，胯部用力地撞上高耸的双臀。

“别……”过激的快感让张若昀染上了模糊的哭腔，他瑟缩着身体尽可能往床头躲避，却一次次被刘昊然拉回去狠操到底。已经连续高潮了两次的穴道真的无法承受更多的刺激。他哀怜地呜咽着，甚至开始求饶，可刘昊然只是温柔地吻去了他眼角的泪，一边抚摸着他的头发安抚，一边无情地操干他的身体。

“哭什么呢，这才做了几次，连热身都算不上。你要是怕射得太多，我给你带个环怎么样？”

张若昀瞪大了眼睛猛地一抖，说什么也不同意地拼命地摇起了头。刘昊然好笑地咬了咬他的耳朵，伸手从一旁的床头柜里摸出了一个精致的银环。

“不要、呜……”张若昀哀求地抓住了刘昊然的手，却还是无法阻止这人把东西扣在了他的根部。

“别怕，我保证你会喜欢的。”刘昊然咬着嘴唇揉了揉张若昀的屁股，干燥的手掌用力拍打着白嫩的软肉，下身趁着他收缩的时候用力插入。跪趴在床上的人又爽又痛地呻吟着，那喑哑战栗的嗓音叫得比他以往的任何一个床伴都来得性感。刘昊然满足地舔了舔嘴唇，趁着最后一下掌刮痛快地射在他的深处，又故意中途抽出将精液喷溅在他布满掌印的红肿臀部上。

床上的人此刻已经被折腾得有些失神，但对刘昊然来说这一切还仅仅是开始。他花一万买回来的，可不仅仅是两次简单的发泄。

从度假村回来后，张若昀整整在家瘫了一个元旦假期才缓了过来。那天做到后来他都已经记不清自己被逼到了一个什么地步，为了不让刘昊然再干他后面，他真是用尽了浑身解数，结果下巴被操得险些脱臼，手也用得快要握不住他的东西，大腿内侧就更不用说，几乎被他磨得破皮，甚至从来没接触过的足交都在一晚上练得炉火纯青。

刘昊然这疯一样的欲望真是让张若昀打心底里服气，或许是因为大少爷平常工作真的太忙了，他这个年纪本就是性欲最蓬勃的时候，无处发泄的欲望日积月累地堆积着，最后一口气全撒在他身上，不把他干得下不来床就怪了。唉，所以说性欲这种东西还是定时定量地发泄一次比较好，不然憋久了不仅伤身还容易伤及无辜。

这么想着，张若昀就忍不住手欠地给刘昊然发了篇科普小论文。而就在他想着这人会是个什么反应的时候，对方却突然回了一笔三万元的转账，惊得张若昀瞪大双眼，差点手一抖就点了接受。

“？？？？？”他连忙给刘昊然发去一串问号。

“你被盗号了？”

“你不是嫌工资低吗，我给你换个职位，明天到我办公室报到。”

“工资月结提前发，上面就是你这个月的薪水。”

“不先签个合同吗？”

“这种活能签合同吗？干不干，不干滚蛋。”

张若昀不满地啧了一声，心道这小子当他是什么人呢！

“干！”

张若昀果断地接受了转账，电话那头的刘昊然忍不住笑了出声。

餐桌上的刘老爷子不解地看了眼刘昊然，好奇道：“你笑什么？”

“没什么。”刘昊然把手机翻过来扣在桌面上，“刚买了个小东西，觉得挺有趣。”

刘老爷子挑了挑眉，倒也没有追问，而是拐回了饭前和刘昊然讨论过的话题。

“对了，我刚才说到的那个人，再过几天我就会把他接回刘家。”

“你确认过他身份了？”刘昊然提醒道。

“验过DNA，确实是我儿子。”

刘昊然点了点头，似乎对此事没什么特殊想法。

“既然你已经决定了，那就照你的意思来吧。反正我还是那句话，我不管你有多少个私生子，只要是刘家的，将来都得是我的。”

“放心，答应过你的事我说到做到。刘家所有的产业都是祖上传承下来的心血，除了你以外的任何人我都信不过。”

刘昊然嗤笑一声，淡淡道：“那我怎么听说这次你要带回家的这位，已经在公司呆了三个多月了。”

刘老爷子一愣，转瞬却又了然，果然跟公司有关的事现在都瞒不过亲儿子了。

“他就是想玩，没别的意思。而且他职位不高，你完全不用担心。”

“担不担心我说了算，公司既然归我管，那一切就得听我的。”

“那你想怎么处理他？”

“怎么处理是我的事，你把名字告诉我就行。”

“昊然。”刘老爷子有些不满地说了他一声，“他好歹是你哥哥。”

刘昊然闻言笑了，他歪头不解地看向自己的父亲，怜悯的眼神仿佛在看一个垂死之人。

“你认了他，我可没认。”

“但这是事实——”

“够了！”刘昊然厉声地打断道，“我答应你保他们一生富足衣食无忧，这就是我能做的全部！其他的，你想都别想！”

刘老爷子自认自己对儿子有所亏欠，虽心里不乐，但也不再强求。

“他叫张若昀。”

刘昊然的表情一瞬凝固在脸上。

“你说什么？”

“他的名字叫张若昀，只是公司里的一个保洁。三个月前是我介绍他入职的，对他，你真的不用多想。”

刘昊然冷笑一声，仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话。

“老头，你聪明了一辈子，也有看走眼的一天啊……”

刘老爷子不明所以地看向刘昊然，似乎听不懂他在说什么。然而刘昊然也没了跟他解释的心情，他阴沉着眼色咀嚼着张若昀这三个字，上扬的嘴角勾出一个瘆人的笑容。

就是想玩是吧。好，本少爷就陪你慢慢玩。

完。


End file.
